Hopelessly Devoted
by H4ppyHippie
Summary: Distance means so little when someone means so much.


Jac Naylor was about to crack. The self proclaimed best surgen at Holby had had enough of her former flame pestering her, constantly wanting to know what was going on in her head. Her thoughts were private and going to remain that way. The consultant was fed up with her coworkers always muscling in on her own business, Guy, Valentine, Mo or the incredible annoying F1 Dr. March.

"Jac! Stop being so self centred and talk to me for once! For God's sake do you even have a heart?" Not that she would let it show but the Scott's words hurt. Her supposedly frozen heart had been viciously ripped away from her when the man of her dreams walked out of her life what must be five years ago now. He had a son that needed to come first, after all she had done she didn't deserve to get in their way. No matter how many years had past or the men she a companied to bed her heart would eternally remain with him.

The undeterrable nurse trailed her onto the ward as she headed toward the computers. She simply ignored his comment, it was the only way she could not break down in front of the other staff. All of the formerly mementioned coworkers sat or perched on the desks and chairs in an inappropriate chat about their previous night out, with Mr Self looking on in disappointment at his daughter's drunken actions.

"Jac answer me! Who hurt you that bad that you can't just talk to me?" The sentence stopped the red headed surgen in her high heeled tracks. The nosy heads at the desk swiveled round at the prospect of another legendary fight between Naylor and Maconie. Taking deep breaths as she turned, Jac tried her hardest to keep the tears at bay. She would not cry in front of them , they didn't deserve her tears. Although before she had a chance to reply the pitter patter of rapid feet were heard throughout the ward.

"Finally I found you!"

The footsteps belonged to a small boy with rich, dark, chocolate brown hair that piled onto of his head and lively, crystal blue eyes that shown with glee. Jac couldn't help to notice the forgotten tear tracks that spilled down the boy of four or fives' face as he clung onto her leather skirt clad legs. His toothy grin was wide with relief as he lovingly gazed up at her. For some strange reason the boy gave her a sense of deja vu , he was familiar in a heart warming way.

"Daddy was right you're alot prettier in person." The compliment made her blush for some odd reason, only one other person's compliments made her react this way.

Again Jac was interupted before she had a chance to talk to her new little friend. "Are you my Mummy? I would like you to be my Mummy and I think Daddy would too." Shocked stares bore into her back as she bent to eye level with the little boy. Was Emma not Jac's first child? Did she abandon the child at birth? Who was the father? Jonny couldn't hold back his surprise and released a loud gasp. "Daddy looks at pictures of you and him and he always gets really upset. He said he was crying because of his happy memories with you. I told him the same thing he told me when all the other boys in my class liked football and I wanted to do painting, 'Do whatever makes you happy!' He said if you're around people you love then it doesn't matter what you do cause they'll always love you."

The nameless boy's skinny arms wrapped around Jac's elegant neck then took a gentle grip of her soft curled hair in his chubby fingers. The staff at Holby had never seen Ms Naylor this caring toward anyone other than her own flesh and blood. She brought the previously distressed boy to her black bloused chest and leaned back against the desk.

"Well that's a very kind offer young man but I think you're real Mummy and Daddy might be looked for you right now." Jac couldn't help but to speak softly to the boy cradled in her arms and give him a sympathetic smile. The child was obviously separated from their parents and thought they recognised from some old photo. She never thought she'd say this but at least he found her and not one of the nutcases from AAU, they'd probably scare the poor boy to death.

He shook his head nestled in her chest before he continued. "Daddy might be angry I ran off but I heard someone say your name and I followed them up to find you for him." So maybe he did know who she was, although she couldn't work out who's beautiful child he was. "I've got no Mummy though," Yep, Jac had definitely been there before. "There was my old Nanny Miss Jenny who Daddy said he liked but I think he only said that because he wanted me to have a Mummy. I didn't like her much though she kept saying that I had to call her Mummy as soon as her and Daddy got married. They didn't though." The boy giggled though and to the amazement of her colleagues the formidable Naylor joined in.

As the two laughed like the old friends the astonished staff watched the interaction with their mouths hanging open in surprise. "I didn't know Miss Naylor had a son." Commented Mr Self with his daughter nodding in agreement. Jonny still stuck in a state of shock said nothing. "I've known Jac the longest here and there's no way she's had a son that age." Oliver's answer only further confused the group. Mo decided this was the time to gather some answers, if not for her than for Jonny Mac.

She slowly made her way to the pair still giggling at their inside joke. "Hi there little buddy." Mo's voice knocked the two from their own world. "Don't you think we should get you back to your Daddy now?" At this suggestion sobs racked the little boy at the thought of being taken from his newly found Mummy. The sound of a child's cries sent Jac into her instinctual maternal mode. Swiftly she consoled the weeping child not before sending the most hatred filled glare Mo had ever received I her life.

"I suggest you back off Maureen before I make you." Not that she would admit it the threat did frighten her slightly. On the other hand watching her boss protect this stranger so fiercely was quite inspiring to say the least. Mo never thought she'd see the day Jac Naylor would be hugging a wailing child to her chest in the middle of the ward.

"Did that strange silly woman scare you?" Jac felt a nod on her chest. "Shhh. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Shhh." The innocent cries quietened down after a minute or two.

Meanwhile Nurse Maconie had decided that this was the chance to confront the Mother of his child about what was going on. Of course his best friend caught on quick. "Wouldn't do that if I were you, Jonny Mac." He just looked at her in frustration. "Just watch her, Naylors' gone full Mother Bear mode." The nurse chose to listen to his friend's advice on this occasion and wait a while before continuing his interrogation later. However his attention was brought back to his ex lover and the child.

"Daddy look who I found!"

"Harry!"

How could she of been so stupid. Harry, as in Harry Byrne. The son of the love of her life. His mahogany hair and electric blue eyes, it all made sense now. His voice hadn't changed at all it was still the voice she always desired to hear, the voice that haunted her dreams. He didn't look too different either, he maintained his muscular fisque , eyes swimming with all his worried emotions and how could she forget his Red jumper. Although now his clean cut shave was replaced with a light beard that graced the lower half of his face, it suited him well. Really well.

Emerald green met ocean blue. She was still as stunning and breathtaking as the first time they met , Keller 2006. The feisty, registrar who wouldn't accept help if her life depended on it. Their last meeting was the one of the most heartbreaking events in his life, having to give her up for his son having a life in the country. Looking at her now holding his son made him feel more at home than at any other point in his life. She was a natural, Elliot had informed him she had a daughter now, he wondered if she was just as unique as her Mother.

"Joseph."

In unison Oliver, Mo and Jonnys' mouths fell open for a second time. Zosia and her father had both heard the rumors of how Jac had slept with Lord Byrne to further her career, however years later they both confessed their undying love before he left. Although after meeting Ms Naylor the rumours were more difficult to believe.

"Jac"

As if an invisible string tied the couple together, Jac placed a smug little Harry on the desk before joining Joseph in stepping toward each other. Their met in only three short steps never once breaking eye contact. Without hesitation he reached his strong hands out and found placement on her cheek. All eyes were on them as Jac pushed deeper into his palm.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Joseph then proceeded to remove his warm hand and as soon as it stopped at his side a huge strike popped him in the side of the face. His son let loose a small gasp.

"I don't blame you I deserved that and so much more. I'm aware I can't just waltz back into your life and expect us to return back to out previous life but-"

"Joseph shut up."

"What?"

"I'm sick to death of our relationship consisting of always apologising or forgiving. From now on a clean slate."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that!"

"I think I might, now shut up and kiss me already!"

With that Mr Byrne swept the love of his life into his arms and kissed her with everything he had and she replied with the exact same passion.

If nothing else this proves that distance means so little when someone means so much.

 **Hope you enjoyed! If there are enough people I may extend this to a whole story rather than a oneshot. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
